


For Once

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria and Fraser reunited.





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

For Once
    
    
    All characters belong to Alliances etc.. etc...
    
    I know alot of people probably won't like this story but I just
    couldn't resist from writing it. Oh, and please don't ask me about how
    this starts because I have no idea I just wrote what popped into my head.
    

# For Once
    
    
    by: Janet Jongebloed (rsbh43b@prodigy.com)
    
    	A tear trickled down her face. He wiped it away with his hand. So
    gentle. So soft.
    	"Come on, let's get out of here," He spoke softly
    	"Okay" She replied back to him
    	He picked Victoria up in his arms and carried her out the double
    doors. She melted away to slush in his arms. Victoria was now his. 	"Vicky,
    I thought I'd never see you again" Benny said into her ear. 	"Well
    you thought wrong" she answered
    	"I love you so much, Victoria" He said as he sat her on the bed.
    	"Me to, Benny." She said as if he was the only person in the world.
    And as far as they both knew there was no one else.
    	"I'm so happy you came back to Chicago. I never would have loved
    anyone else the way I loved you" He said as he kissed her softly. It
    was just to easy. He thought they were meant for each other. No matter
    what anybody else said. No matter what anybody else did. He loved her
    and nothing would change that.
    	"When I was here last time.." She started
    	"Forget about last time. Last time is not important. What is important
    is this time."
    	"I did some real horrible things. God, I hate myself for what I did...
    But I've started my life over again. I'm a new person"
    	"I know" He said forgiving her.
    	He held her tight. So what if they were star crossed lovers. He didn't
    care. 
    	For once they were together and happy. For once they knew they both
    loved each other more than life it's self. For once Fraser didn't have
    to worry about doing the right thing.
    
    	The End	

* * *


End file.
